The Scars We Choose and the Ones We Don't
by HannahWilliam33
Summary: Evie had changed and Mal was the only one who seemed to care. TRIGGER WARNING (specifics listed in chapter 1)
1. Chapter 1

Trigger warning: self harm insinuated, eating disorder behaviors, mentions of rape and bullying/harassment

"Even though you're drowning in valleys and echoes, I believe there is peace in those hills up ahead." I Hurt Too by Katie Herzig

Mal noticed a change in the blue haired, brown-eyed angel. Long sleeves and downcast eyes, she would offer everything but an apple at meals to the boys, who so eagerly accepted it , without wondering what made Evie so insistent upon giving her food away. The blue haired diva was losing weight almost as fast as Carlos had gained weight when they first moved to Auradon prep. hat she was going to do, or so she thought. She knew what Evie was doing, but no one else seemed to notice.

That night, she went to the cafeteria and got all of their favorite foods. Evie was going to eat if it was the last thing Mal ever made sure of. What she didn't know was how adamant Evie would be about not eating and what Evie would tell her that would sicken her to her core.

""For the 1000th time, M, I told you I'm just not fucking hungry," Evie tried to convey to Mal the lie she had been telling herself for weeks. What she didn't realize was that the sleeves of her favorite purple top had risen up and her hands were shaking. /p

"Bullshit, E. You know I love you. I always have. But I also know when you're lying." It was at that moment Mal realized how bad Evie's hands were shaking worse than they ever had before. "You're shaking, babe."/p

"Evie just shook her head and said, "I need to go for a run..."

"Before she could leave, Mal gasped at the scars on her best friend's arm and grabbed Evie's hand, "Baby, what happened?"

"I just fell, okay?" And before Mal knew it, Evie's hand had left hers and the blue haired beauty was out of sight.

Evie had to get out of there. She couldn't let Mal know what she did to her own skin. It would break her heart. She ran out of her room and away from her best friend, the one she had feelings for, and to the locker room in the gym, where she immediately went to her locker, changed into her gym clothes, a long sleeved sweat shirt and sweat pants.

Her phone buzzed a couple times before she put her headphones in. The name that came up was "Asshole." She knew exactly who it was. They had been harassing her with texts ever since the _incident_. She wasn't going to think about that now tho...she couldn't. She just put her phone in her pocket and put her headphones in her ear. She ran around campus for what felt like hours and minutes at the same time. /p

Once it got dark however, Evie knew she needed to go back to the dorms because it would be curfew soon.

 _God, I hate it here,_ she thought to herself as she headed back to her room.

As Evie opened the door of her room, she saw Mal sigh with relief.

"Evie, I was so worried about you. You never run, or at least not until the past month or so. Are you okay?"

Evie looked the girl she loved more than anyone in the world and started tearing up.

"Evie, baby, what is it?" Mal questioned.

"I...I don't know how to say it." Evie's voice was quivering, "Something happened," as the last syllable fell from her mouth, Evie fell to the floor and started sobbing.

Immediately, Mal went to wrap her arms around the girl who had stolen her heart. She hated seeing Evie look so broken, but she didn't know what to do other than hold her.

"It's okay, baby girl. I got you," Mal assured the beautiful girl she was holding.  
While still holding Evie in her arms, after the other girl's sobs had become more of a hiccup, Mal questioned "Do you think you can tell me what's going on now sweetie?"

Evie nodded into Mal's chest but instead of immediately telling Mal what happened, she grabbed her phone from her pocket, pulled up her notes on her iPhone and typed: _I was raped. The person who did it has been harassing me. I don't know what to do._

After typing it out, she handed the phone over to Mal and sunk her face deeper into Mal's chest.

Upon reading the note, Mal set Evie's phone down and said, "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that. No one does. Okay honey? And I also don't want to pressure you to do anything you don't want to do. But do you think you can tell me who did it?" Her voice was sweet, nothing like Evie had ever heard before and that just made her want to cry more.

With a shaky breath, Evie looked up into Mal's eyes and responded, "Doug."

Mal was livid. She had never liked that creep, but she thought Eveie did. So she put up with the little bastard. But now? Now that she knew what he had done, she wanted to kick the crap out of him. Not only that, Mal wanted to do something she had never done before. She wanted to fucking kill that son of a bitch.

However, right now, she needed to stay with Evie and protect her from anything she could, even if that meant protecting Evie from herself.  
"After a little while longer, Mal looked down at Evie who was all but asleep. The girl looked so peaceful. She wished she had the strength to carry the sleeping beauty to bed, but she wasn't that strong yet. Therefore, Mal gently nudge the sleeping beauty with her elbow which seemed to jolt Evie awake, which resulted in an evil glare that Mal couldn't help but laugh at, considering she had received many evil looks from her mother that Evie would never be able to top.

"I know I woke you up baby girl, but we need to go to bed. Do you want to sleep in bed with me?" After all, it was well past midnight. Evie solemnly nodded, her grimace gone, and nothing but a sad smile replacing it. She grabbed her phone from where Mal had put it down. And she sighed.  
 _Another threatening text_ , she thought to herself, _that's just what I need right now_.

Mal heard the other girl sigh. She hated seeing someone so beautiful look so sad. But determined to get to the bottom of everything, she asked Evie if she could see the messages, to which Evie replied with a solemn nod, looking down at the floor.

She looked at the messages from _Asshole_ , who she could only assume was Doug and was shocked.  
He had sent her text after text telling her if she told anyone, he would post the video he had a friend take of the incident to Facebook. It would be taken down as soon as possible, but that wouldn't stop perverts and weirdos from saving it. It would also make Evie the gossip of the school, which was the last thing anyone would want to happen, especially after something so horrible had happened. There were also messages telling Evie she was a worthless, no good dyke and that no one would ever love her. _Bullshit,_ Mal thought to herself, _I love her. I always have._ However, at least now, she understood why Evie had been so quiet about what had happened and she also understood some of the behaviors Evie was exhibiting.

"Evie, before we lay down, do you think you can tell me who took the video?"

Evie shook her head and sighed, "I think I have some idea, but there's now way to know for sure. Can we just go to bed?"

The truth was, she knew EXACTLY who had taken the video. However, she didn't think anyone would believe her, not even Mal. Because he was running Auradon.

Mal sighed. She could tell the girl was lying, but she didn't want to force the girl to open up anymore than she already had.  
 _That would have to wait until tomorrow,_ she thought to herself.

"Evie, I'm going to cut the lights off. Do you want me to leave a lamp on?" She only asked because the girl hadn't been sleeping well and she was now guessing it was because of nightmares, and maybe having the lamp on would help.  
"Yes, please Mal."

 _Wow._ Mal thought. _This has really damaged her. She's never said please before. I just want her to be okay._  
After the lights were out and they were in Mal's bed together, Evie nuzzled into the other girl's chest and sighed.  
"Before nodding off, Evie looked up at Mal and mumbled, "I love you, M."  
Mal smiled to herself and said, "I love you too, baby girl."  
"Evie nuzzled even farther into Mal , who had her arms securely wrapped around her.

 _Maybe one day, things would be okay again_ , Evie thought to herself, _Maybe._

Before she knew it, she was fast asleep, securely in Mal's arms.


	2. Unsteady

**Author's Note: Reviews are my favorite thing in the world! Just letting you know, it's not really mentioned but the flings between Ben and Mal had previously ended. Also, I appreciate all the favorites/followers, reviews are always welcome (and encouraged!) love you guys! :)**

 **Trigger Warning: Explicit description of violence/sexual assault, bullying, harassment, ED behaviors, and self harm. Also, some explicit language!**

 _"I've been treated so wrong, I've been treated so long, as if I'm becoming untouchable."_ -My Skin by Natalie Merchant

 _"Hold onto me 'cause I'm a little unsteady."_ -Unsteady by the X Ambassadors

Evie's Point of View

Evie arose around 6:00 AM, a habit she had picked up because _a princess always takes the time to look her best,_ as her mother had always told her. She didn't give a shit about that anymore though, not since the _incident._ _Old habits really do die hard,_ she thought to herself.

She tried to move and get , she felt constricted, like someone was holding her down. Her breathing suddenly became shallow, and she almost started to cry until the memories from the night before came flooding back to her: she had confessed to Mal what had happened and why she had changed so much.

 _Shit,_ she thought to herself, _What the fuck have I gotten myself into?_

The princess, as quietly as possible, moved Mal's arm as to not wake the sleeping girl up. She sighed looking down at the other girl, who looked so peaceful...well as peaceful as any of the kids from the Isle had ever looked while sleeping.

 _I want to sleep like that. I thought this place was supposed to be safe. Why did this have to happen?_ Evie's mind was going a million miles an hour.

So, she went to her dresser, grabbed a change of clothes (long sleeves and long pants because she wasn't letting anyone see _those_ scars.) Then, she headed to the bathroom, making sure to lock the door. Stripping, she looked in the mirror and exhaled a breath she had no idea she had been holding in. She grabbed off the rack and her favorite razor from the bathroom mirror that was also a cabinet ( _that_ had been exciting to find when they had first moved to Auradon). But now nothing mattered. She hung the towel on the hook next to the shower.

Climbing in, she made sure to have the water as hot as humanly possible, despite it not being good for her skin. She just didn't give a shit anymore. After bathing, she decided to sit down in the shower, letting the water run down her face. She wanted to cry, but really there was no point. She had let all the tears out the night before.

Grabbing the razor from the place she had put it a few minutes before, she pressed it into the skin of her thigh. Waiting until it bled well enough to satisfy her until, she cut herself three more times on the same thigh. But for some reason, it just wasn't enough. Therefore, she slide the razor angrily across her other thigh, which started bleeding profusely.

"Shit," she said, a little too loud for her liking.

But it was too late when she realized how late she had been because Mal was at the door picking the lock.

Mal's Point of View

Mal thought she felt something nudge, but it was way too early to get up. Well, anything before 7:45, which was fifteen minutes before classes started was too early to get up. So she let herself sleep in, which was a decision she regretted when she jolted up as soon as she heard the word, "Shit," come from the bathroom.

Memories from the night before came flooding quickly, and she realized Evie wasn't in bed with her anymore, so she ran to the bathroom and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

 _Of course._ Mal thought to herself. _Of fucking course it's locked._

This wasn't much of a problem, however, because the girl _always_ carried bobby pins on her, and they were so _obviously_ not to take care of her hair.

Fumbling with the lock, she let Evie know she was coming in.

Upon opening the door, steam all but knocked her down. However, she still managed to run to the shower and open the curtain. There, she saw Evie sitting down, blood dripping from her legs.

"Evie..." Mal whispered solemnly.

Evie just sat there, staring straight ahead with a blank look.

Mal knew she had to get her act together, quickly. The wound on Evie's leg was bleeding severely.

Quickly, the girl with the purple hair cut the shower off, grabbed the other girl's towel, putting it on the wound and applying just enough pressure. Evie winced at this, but Mal knew the girl had been in worse pain before.

It didn't stop her from feeling a twinge in her gut, especially when she noticed the smaller cuts on Evie's other thighs.

Eventually, the bleeding stopped. By then, Evie was mostly dry, so Mal grabbed some neosporin and some bandages from the cabinet/mirror and put them on Evie's wounds.

"Evie, baby girl, do you think you can get dressed or do you need any help?"

"I can do it, M." Evie stated numbly.

Not even waiting for Mal to leave, Evie got out of the shower, and put her clothes on.

"Now, Evie, how are we going to explain this bloody towel to Fairy Godmother?"

It was a legitimate question because the Fairy Godmother was the person who did everyone's laundry, so that any concerning stains would be asked about.

"I don't care," Evie stated blankly, eyes straight ahead, as she walked into their room, followed immediately by Mal.

"Okay..." the slightly older girl stated with a hint of disappointment to her voice.

 _I guess it doesn't really matter. I'll just tell her Evie cut herself shaving. No big deal._ Mal thought to herself.

Mal didn't know how she was going to say this next part because she knew Evie would _hate_ it. But it had to be said.

"Evie, we aren't going to classes today," Mal explained to Evie, trying to look into those cold, distant eyes.

"Okay," Evie said dejectedly, not even trying to put up a fight.

Evie, **her** Evie, was broken, so broken, she didn't fight back for what she wanted. Evie wasn't ever really defensive, but she never just did what she was told without a valid reason. She hadn't been like this since the _isle._

Mal shuddered at the thought of _that_ place, but looked straight into Evie's eyes and put a hand in the other girl's. Evie's hand had stiffened at first, but after a few moments, her hand (ever so slightly) relaxed.

"Evie, I'm going to text the boys and tell them we won't be in classes today and to tell the teachers we're both sick. I will also tell them to come by our dorm later, with our 'homework' so we can talk to them about this. Is that okay?" Mal made sure to ask all of this as slow as possible so it would give Evie a chance to comprehend all of what she said.

Evie nodded solemnly, let go of Mal's hand and went to go sit on her bed.

Mal sighed, texted the boys and went to go sit next to Evie.

Looking the blue haired beauty in the eyes, Mal questioned, "Are you sure you're okay with telling them about this?"

Evie looked at her and ever so slightly nodded.

"Evie, I know you don't want to, but can you please tell me who that asshole says took the video of that happening?"

Evie slowly started to shake her head, looked into Mal's eyes and whispered, "I'm scared you won't believe me."

At this, Mal's stomach physically ached, but nevertheless, she looked right back at the other girl and said ever so softly, "Of course, I'll believe you, E. I always will."

At this, Evie just nodded and stared blankly for a few minutes.

After what felt like forever, Evie let her know everything she wanted to know with one little word, "Ben."

Mal's eyes flickered green, something that hadn't happened in _months._

Evie sighed, shrunk into herself and kept saying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Mal knew exactly what was happening, it was something that had happened to all of the VK's at one point or another (all though none of them would ever admit it). The other girl was about to have a panic attack.

"Evie, baby girl, breathe," she whispered as she touched the other girl's back. She felt the girl visibly flinch at the touch and cringed because that had never happened with Evie before.

"Evie, I need you to look at me."

Evie just sat there with her head in her hands and shook her head as if to say, "I can't."

"Yes, you can, E. I know you can. Look at me."

After several minutes of prompting, Evie finally managed to look into Mal's soft, green eyes.

"I'm not mad at you, Evie. This is NOT your fault. I know how hard this is. I'm here for you okay?" Mal whispered gently.

At this, Evie leaned into her, visibly relaxing. Mal rubbed the girl's back and whispered soothing words into her ear.

They stayed like that for a while and then decided to watch their favorite show, Brooklyn Nine Nine, until the boys came over.

It was refreshing for Mal to hear Evie's laugh again. She hadn't heard it in a while. Granted, this laugh wasn't genuine, but it was _something._

Before they knew it, they heard a knock on the door and knew it must be the boys. With a heavy sigh, Mal grabbed Evie's hand and said, "You ready?"

"I-I-I think so," Evie replied, "As ready as I'll ever be."

With that, they walked to the door and let Carlos and Jay in the room.

Jay's point of view

It was weird for Jay to receive a text like that from Mal, saying her and Evie would both be skipping classes because they were "sick."

Well, it wasn't weird for Mal, but it was really weird for Evie to go along with it. Evie almost never skipped classes. As a matter of fact, it was hard for any of them to convince her to skip class when she was actually sick.

And then there was the fact Mal wanted them to meet her and Evie in their room after classes. Something definitely wasn't right.

Before they headed to class, he told Carlos what was going on, who nodded, seemingly confused.

They both just shrugged it off though, and went to classes as usual, letting the professors know that Mal and Evie weren't feeling well and that's why they wouldn't be in attendance of that day's classes.

Classes went about uneventfully, until it was time to go to the girl's dorm with Carlos.

Carlos' Point of View

Carlos sighed. He knew it was time to go to the girls' dorm and give them their homework. They also had something they wanted to talk to the boys about. This was extremely weird for the girls. Yea, they talked to the boys but they usually didn't involve them in everyday problems unless it was serious.

The freckled boy had no idea how serious this problem was gonna be.

Jay knocked on the door and the girls answered, holding hands.

Carlos looked into each of the girl's eyes and knew something bad had happened.

"What's going on?" He questioned.

Mal spoke up, "Why don't we sit down on the floor?"

It wasn't a question, as much as it was a statement.

The boys obliged and they all sat in a weird looking circle.

Mal was still holding Evie's hand, and she looked at both Jay and Carlos and proclaimed, "You are not allowed to do anything rash upon finding this information out. We are still trying to decide what to do with this information. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am," both Jay and Carlos said. To anyone else, it would seem like they were mocking the girl, but based on her tone, they knew better.

"Good. Now, Evie, sweetie," she said while squeezing her hand, "Do you want to tell or do you want me to?"

"I-I-I-I w-w-want to." Evie all but sobbed.

Mal gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as if to say it was okay to speak.

"I'm going to tell exactly what happened if that's okay?" Evie asked so sweetly it almost made Carlos nauseous. Something definitely wasn't right.

"It was at Chad's party about a month ago," Evie gulped, "The one I insisted on going to, and I stayed after you guys left. I was having fun, really, I was and I was super drunk, but then Doug offered me something else to drink, and I took it. B-b-but I-I-I got super dizzy r-r-really q-quick, and started to feel like I was going to throw up." Evie shuddered.

They all got the picture at this point, so Jay spoke up, "You don't have to keep going, Evie, it's okay," he said, giving her a reassuring half-smile.

"N-no, I need to g-g-get t-this out," Evie took a deep breath and kept on, "He offered to take me up to my room. And B-Ben came with h-him."

At this, Evie visibly gulped and Carlos sighed. He wasn't sure if he could hear anymore, but he knew he had to, for Evie, who was always there for the rest of them.

Evie's Point of View

Evie wasn't sure why she was so adamant about getting this out, but she knew she had to.

"W-well, they didn't take me up to m-m-my room. They took m-me to D-D-Doug's room. And I wasn't exactly passed out, but I was super sleepy. A-A-Anyway, t-t-they laid me down in the bed and B-Ben got a camera out. Then, Doug got on top of me and started kissing me. I t-t-tried to say n-n-no, but he just kept shushing m-m-e. So I pretended to be a-a-sleep, but I-I wasn't. Then, he s-s-started to unbutton my shirt. He took my shirt and b-b-bra off and started kissing me e-e-everywhere."

Evie shuddered, because she hated this, but she had to get this out, she just had to. With a reassuring hand squeeze from Mal, she kept on, "Then, he p-put h-his h-hand in my p-p-pants. I flinched, but he just smiled and said, 'I know you like this.' Then, he took my pants and panties off. I wanted to push him off, but I c-c-couldn't. It was like I was f-f-frozen. A-A-And then h-h-he put it inside me. I-It hurt so bad. I-I-I wanted to scream. I begged h-h-him to s-s-stop. I t-t-tried to s-s-scream, but then Ben, while still r-r-recording, p-p-put h-his h-h-hand on my m-m-mouth. And said, 'J-J-Just let h-h-him f-finish.' It felt like forever for h-h-him to f-f-inish, b-b-but e-e-e-e-eventually h-h-h-he did. And t-then he w-whispered, 'D-don't tell anyone about this, or else.' With that, he and Ben left and I just wanted to cry, b-b-but I d-d-didn't. I-I-I p-put m-my c-clothes on a-and went b-back to the r-room and s-showered."

Mal's Point of View

Mal remembered that night. She had left Evie at the party because she was starting to get a bad migraine.

 _Fuck._ Mal thought to herself. _I never should have left. FUCK FUCK FUCK._

However, she couldn't think like that right now. She needed Evie to finish the story.

"And then what happened baby girl?" Mal asked, giving the other girl a reassuring look.

"After I s-showered and t-tried to scrub h-him off of me, I went to bed. I w-woke up the n-next morning w-w-with s-several threatening t-texts f-from D-Doug. H-He's l-labeled as Asshole though, and h-he's b-b-been d-doing this s-since that day."

Mal saw the glare in Jay's eyes and the fear in Carlos'. Right now, her feelings were more aligned with Jay's but she also understood why the youngest boy was afraid. The isle hadn't been friendly to any of them. But Auradon? It was supposed to be their fresh start.

"Let me see the phone, Evie," Jay exclaimed pointedly.

"Okay," she replied, handing the phone to Jay.

He looked through the messages, and it was clearly making him angrier but Mal knew why he had to see them. It was the same reason she had. It was because she needed to see what Evie was seeing every day. After he gave Evie back her phone, the oldest boy asked "Is there anything else you need to tell us?"

"G-Guys. I also n-need to t-tell you. I c-cut myself sometimes. Mal find out this morning, the hard way. And I just wanted you two to know. I d-don't want to, b-but I just f-f-feel so gross. I w-want to c-cut my s-skin off."

Mal saw Carlos visibly flinch at the words, but he and Jay both nodded.

"So what are we going to do?" It was the first time Carlos had really spoken.

"That's up to Evie," Mal replied.

Jay nodded in agreement, but made sure to add, "I really think we should tell Fairy Godmother." 

"O-O-Okay." Evie told the other three, "But all of you have to c-come w-w-with me." 

"So it's settled, but when do you want to do it?" Carlos questioned.

"R-Right now?" Evie said.

Mal smiled, not a genuine smile, but a smile nonetheless, and said, "Alright, let's go, E."

With this, Evie grabbed both Mal's and Carlos' hand and felt Jay's comforting presence behind her.

The rotten four had no clue what to expect from the Fairy Godmother, but at least here, they had hope something would go right under some of the most horrible circumstances.

And at least that was something.


	3. Too Beautiful

**Author's Note: I'm SO sorry I take forever to update. But hey, you guys are lucky, it's literally been years since I've updated my other fics. But I really felt the urge to work on this one so yea, here goes nothing.**

 **Trigger Warning: Descriptions of assault and violence, mentions of cuts, and mentions of rape**

"She's feeling it all now, but she doesn't cry, no she doesn't cry." -Too Beautiful by He Is We

Evie's Point of View

Walking towards the Fairy Godmother's office, Evie sighed. She wanted nothing more than to sink into Mal, but instead she held her hand tightly and held a stoic look. She was tired of crying. She wanted to see something done about this gross injustice. Not because it happened to her, but because she knew they had more than likely done it to other girls. At that thought, she flinched, but felt a reassuring squeeze on her hand from Mal.

Mal's Point of View

Mal noticed Evie flinched and felt her eyes turn green with anger, but instead of acting on it, she gave Evie's hand a reassuring squeeze as they walked to the Fairy Godmother's office.

It took what felt like hours. But the rotten four had already arrived. Mal was just about to knock on the door when she saw Evie raise her fist to knock, but stood perfectly still.

Evie's Point of View

"I-I can't do this," said Evie.

"Of course you can," replied Jay, giving Evie's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. At this unexpected touch, Evie flinched and coiled into Mal.

The purple-haired girl looked sternly at Jay, but calmed down when she noticed that Jay looked surprised. They had always been like brothers and sisters, and the fact that Jay's calming touch had messed with Evie…well that had to hurt him.

Jay's Point of View

"I'm sorry, Evie, I know we're all weird about touch sometimes and with everything that happened recently, I know you must be extra sensitive. You're still like a sister to me," Jay said.  
"It's okay…" Evie responded, her voice muffled because her face was still inside Mal's shoulders, "But can we just leave?"

At this, Carlos, Jay, and Mal sighed, and were going to leave, but as they were about to walk away, they heard the Godmother's door open.

Fairy Godmother's Point of View

The Fairy Godmother was just about to leave to go eat supper when she ran into Mal, Carlos, Jay, and Evie as she was walking out of her office.

"Oh, what a lovely surprise!" she exclaimed, but upon seeing the solemn expressions on their faces, she asked, "Is there anything I can do for you four?"

"We were just going to supper," said Mal.

"Wait…", said Evie, "we can tell her."

The Fairy Godmother noticed the squeeze Mal gave Evie's hand as if she was brave for doing this.

"Well, come on in, girls and boys."

Evie's Point of View

They all followed Fairy Godmother into her office, which actually looked more like a therapist's office than anything. They had thought it would be purple and glamorous, but it had a big couch with three chairs, a desk and a chair for the Godmother to sit in. It was very clean with a couple of file cabinets. But there was nothing major. This was a shock to the four, but it made Evie feel more at ease.

"Come, sit down wherever you like," the Fairy Godmother said.

They all sat down, Mal and Evie on the couch and Jay and Carlos on the two extra chairs.

"What's going on?" The Godmother questioned.

"Something happened," said Evie, "something terrible happened."

"Oh, was this on the Isle?"

"No, it happened here!" Mal exclaimed angrily.

"Mal, it's okay," said Evie.

At this, Mal looked at Evie questionably but after a few moments, she nodded and calmed down.

"What ever do you mean?" asked the Fairy Godmother.

"I…I was raped." Said Evie.

"Wait…what? When?"

"It happened about a month ago at Doug's party, I was drinking and Ben recorded it and I don't want to go into detail but it's on Ben's camera and he threatened to post it if I told anyone.

At this, the Fairy Godmother sighed, "I'm so sorry that happened to you, sweetie. We will have to get the authorities involved and the case may take a while, especially since a member of royalty is one of the accused. But don't think I don't take this seriously. I'm going to call the authorities. You all may be dismissed, but don't be surprised if the authorities come to talk to you soon."

At this, Evie sighed, and gave the Godmother a grateful look.

The Fairy Godmother's Point of View

Upon dismissing the four kids, the Godmother sighed and immediately called the authorities. She then went to Ben's room and demanded he give up his camera along with any form of technology. She also expelled him until further notice pending investigation.

"What? This is so unfair!" cried Ben.

"I don't want to hear it," replied the Fairy Godmother, "Pack your things. I'm calling your parents and explaining the situation. You know what you did."  
"Evie's lying" Ben exclaimed.

"If she's lying, how did you know she's who this is about?"

Ben shook his head and packed his stuff.

"Good riddance," thought Fairy Godmother. Ben had always given her a bad feeling, but she was never able to say anything with him being the king and queen's son

After this, she went to Doug's room and demanded all of his technology as well. She also expelled him pending further investigation by the Auradon police.

"This is bullshit," said Doug.

"Language," The Fairy Godmother warned, "I don't care if you think it's bullshit or not. You're expelled pending further investigation. I don't want to hear it."

Evie's Point of View

Jay and Carlos had just dropped Mal and Evie off at their room. And Mal decided to hop in the shower when suddenly, Evie heard a knock at the door. After weighing her options and figuring it was probably one of the boys, she decided to open it.

It was a shock when she saw Doug who grabbed her arm so hard she just knew there was going to be a bruise. Not only that, he had grabbed her where a cut that had just started healing was, and she felt her skin get hot. He whispered into her ear,"I am going to END you for this." And then he pushed her onto her bed and punched her in the stomach, got on top of her, and choked her so hard he left finger marks on her neck. Luckily, she bit him so hard he winced, got up and left, but not before giving her a look that meant she knew she was in trouble.

She winced in pain as she tried to sit up on her and screamed, "MAL!"

Mal's Point of View

Mal was in the shower just about to shave her legs when she heard Evie scream. She immediately turned the water off, wrapped a towel around her, and ran to their room.  
She ran to Evie's bed, where Evie had a desolate look in her eyes. Upon further examination, she noticed finger like bruises on her neck and blood seeping through her white long-sleeved shirt.

"Oh, Evie, what happened?" she questioned.

But Evie just stared blankly.

"I'm gonna put my pajamas on real quick and then we are going to fix you up, okay?" Mal said.

Again, there was no response. Evie just looked straight ahead.

Mal sighed, and hurriedly put purple shorts with a tank top on.

Then, she hurried over to Evie, and started to take her shirt off, but as she did so, she noticed an extremely red, fist shaped mark on her stomach. At this, she flinched as it gave her flashbacks to her own childhood.

"Evie, I'm going to take your shirt off, okay? So I can look at your arm. Is that okay?" Mal asked.

There was still no response, but Evie did manage to lift her arms so it would be easier for Mal to take her shirt off.

Seeing the marks on her neck, arm, and stomach, Mal felt sick to her stomach. However, she had to keep a level head.

"I'm going to get a bandaid where that cut was opened. It doesn't look too bad, but we are going to take you to the nurse in the morning okay? So we can see if that looks any better, alright?"

Again, there was no response, but Mal knew Evie heard her. After bandaging her open wound, giving her some pain killers, and putting pajamas on her, Mal laid down next to Evie in her bed. Soon, Evie had drifted off to sleep. Mal saw how peaceful she looked but knew deep inside, things weren't peaceful at all.

However, Mal also knew things were going to be okay, one day, no matter what that cost.


End file.
